


A Birthday Message

by PixieKnight3264



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen, LOVE MY SON, Lance's Birthday Week, Late Birthday, Slight Klance - Freeform, Video Message, before Voltron show, short and sweet, slight langst, very much in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieKnight3264/pseuds/PixieKnight3264
Summary: It's Lance's birthday and no one seems to remember that little fact. What is shaping up to be his worst day every gets an unexpected twist when a message is left for him by the Blade of Marmora that only he is allowed to see.





	A Birthday Message

Lance groaned as he hit the floor for the fifth time during his training session. As the training sequence ended, he gace a sigh as he stood up. Today had just not been Lance’s day. He knew that time moved a little differently where they were than on Earth - he had gotten Pidge to explain it to him - and if her math was correct then this was shaping up to be his worst birthday to date.

He understood that there was a lot going on and they were all trying to save the universe and make the coalition bigger, but it would be nice if at least one person would remember it was his birthday. Hunk hadn’t even come and given him a crushing bear hug like he always did. At least when he was around Lance that is.

Lance shook his head as he tried to knock his thoughts loose. This was just him overthinking things again.

He had almost made it to the showers when he ran into Pidge in the corridor.

“Lance! Glad I found you. A comm came in a few minutes ago,” she said.

“Was it anything important? I was in the training room so I didn’t hear it.”

“I have no idea. Allura said it was held on a portable recording device that some of The Blades dropped off earlier today. Apparently they very explicitly said that the only one that was allowed to view it was you, Lance.”

“The Marmorites were here? Was Kei - wait. They said only I could look at it?” Lance’s head was reeling. What could the Marmorites possibley have to say to just him? He tried not to get his hopes up too much that a certain someone with the Blades had come to help deliver it.

“Yeah, I just put it in your room while I was trying to find you. I mean I could go and listen to it for myself. Or just make sure I’m there to overhear it.” Pidge gave Lance her mischievous grin. Lance knew her well enough now to be able to tell that she was only (mostly) joking.

“Well I suppose I better go check this out. Though I have no idea whhy they would send a message for only me.”

Pidge smirked, “Maybe it’s a reprimand for the last mission we had with them?”

“Why would they do that?! They haven’t had problems with it in the past!”

Pidge simply shrugged, a smirk firmly plastered on her face, as she started heading back towards the hangar with the lions. Lance waited until Pidge had rounded the corner before rushing the opposite way down the hall toward his room. The shower would have to wait.

As soon as Lance had gotten into his room, he locked the door behind him before searching the room for the comm device. Lance double-checke dthat the door was locked before settling down onto his bed. His heart hammered. It was so loud he was afraid the others would be able to hear it in the hall. Lance’s fingers shook as they hovered over the play button. He wasn’t sure why he hesitated, but he did. Lance stayed that way for several minutes before he finally got the nerve to start it.

A holographic screen popped up and Lance almost threw the device across the room. He thought it was just going to be audio. Not some kind of video. Lance stared intently at the projection trying to see if he had pressed the right button. There was some muttering in the background of the feed for several minutes. In the background he could make out some of the details of one of the Marmorites’ ships. At least those were signs that the video was playing.

His thoughts had just begun to drift when they were interrupted by the sound of a ship door closing and footsteps shuffling back toward the camera. Lance could feel the blood rush to his face as he saw who it was.

It was Keith.

He was wearing the same suit that the rest of the Blades wore, but how did he look so much better than all the rest of them? The suit hugged his body in all the right places. And the hood he was wearing made him look so adorable that it should have been illegal. The only thing that Lance didn’t about it was that he wasn’t able to see Keith’s mullet very well. Okay, so yes he liked Keith’s mullet. Though that thought was never going to come out of his mouth. Especially to Keith. Lance tried to hide his blush behind his own hood even though he knew Keith couldn’t see him. Keith shuffled awkwardly in front of the camera before clearing his throat and finally starting.

“Um, hi Lance. I’m sorry about all that. Kolivan wasn’t sure about letting me do this but I managed to talk him around with some stipulations. But, um, you don’t need to worry about all that.” Keith was refusing to look at the camera. Which was a shame since Lance loved looking into his purple-grey eyes. He had never seen any other eyes quite like Keith’s.

“Anyways,” Keith continued. His eyes shifted to look at the other side of the camera, he still refused to look at where Lance was. “Um Pidge and Hunk told me before I actually left to come join the Blades that your birthday was coming up. If this calendar thing that Pidge made is correct and I timed this right, then that should be today.”

Keith paused for another minute looking down toward the ground. He seemed to be steeling his nerves for something. Lance felt his face continue to heat up. At this point Lance was sure he was as red as the red lion. Keith knew it was his birthday. Not only that, but he had done his best to make sure Lance got this on his actual birthday. That was more than enough of a birthday present for Lance.

“Anyway, I can’t believe I’m actually going to say this, but I wish I could be there to celebrate with you.” Keith finally looked straight at the camera. Lance gasped . Keith’s eyes were so vibrant and he had a beautiful half smirk. But what really made this the most beautiful look Lance had seen on Keith, was the light blush dotting his cheeks. It took Lance’s breath away. So much so that he almost missed what Keith said next.

“Happy birthday Lance. I hope you have a great day even if I can’t be there. I lo-” Keith’s face went bright red and he cut himself off. Lance couldn’t stop grinning and couldn’t help but hope about what Keith had been about to say.

The video ended shortly after that and Lance just leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. He didn’t want anything to ruin this moment.

“Lance open up! You need to come with me!”

Lance sighed. The moment was gone.

He pushed himself off his bed and opened the door. “What do you want Pidge?”

“I need you to come with me.”

“Why would I do that? I have this top secret video that you told me I need to watch.”

“Oh that birthday message for you from Keith?” Pidge smirked. “You’ve finished that by now judging by that look on your face. Now you need to come with me to the party we planned for you.”

“You guys planned a party for me?!?”

Pidge groaned. “Yes. We did. It was supposed to be a surprise party. So when we get in there you need to act surprised or Hunk will never let me live it down.”

Lance grinned down at Pidge. Ever since her gender reveal, they had decided to not keep secrets unless absolutely necessary. There were more than a few slipped secrets bewtween the two of them.

“I think I can manage that Pidge,” Lance said as the two of them made their way toward the lounge room.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a little late, but better late than never right? I hope you appreciate this short little thing I wrote for Lance's birthday. This was just a little idea I had while working on my next chapter for my Youtube AU. Hopefully my next chapter for that will be out by the end of the month.


End file.
